Et après
by Liz Johins
Summary: Harry Potter arrive à vaincre Voldemort grâce à son pouvoir qu'est l'amour mais c'est en pensant à Daco Malfoy q'il s'est déclanché. Slash HPGW, GWDM, HGRW et ...... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Bon, bah comme vous le savez déjà, tout est à J.K.Rowling … mais, on peut toujours les lui emprunter (Grands yeux sadiques !!!)

**Auteur :** Liz Johins (lizjohinshotmail.fr)

**Titre :** Et après… (bon, je sais c'est pas très recherché, j'ai emprunté eh oui, encore un fois ! le titre du livre de Guillaume MUSSO

**Résumé :** slash HPDM, RWHG et …… GWDM

**Infos générales :** Romance et un peu d'action

**Spoilers** : bah, faut avoir au moins lu les 6 tomes quoi que…

**Notes :** Ceci est mon premier slash et aussi ma première potterfiction alors soyez indulgent !!! (yeux de chien battu)

Je sais que le début est un peu déstabilisant mais vous aurez plus de détails dans la note du chapitre 2

Chapitre 1 : _Potter_ meurt

Des éclairs fusèrent de tous les côtés, des corps jonchaient le sol, pour la plupart des mangemorts.

- Tiens, mais c'est le bébé Potter !!!

Son poing se crispa sur sa baguette, cette voix, il la reconnaissait entre mille. Bellatrix Lestranges ! Il se retourna lentement, le regard décidé. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Dumbledore n'est pas là pour te sauver cette fois ! Mon cousin non plus alors que compte tu f…

Un éclair rouge la frappa de plein fouet. Harry Potter n'avait pu se retenir à l'évocation de son parrain, il lui avait jeté un sort sans prononcer la formule à voix haute.

- Tu vas mourir !! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu n'en ai pas capable Potter ! répondit-elle en abandonnant sa voix de bébé.

- Vraiment ?

- Avada …

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!!! hurla Harry Potter et le corps de la femme s'écroula.

- NNOOONNNN !

Avant que le Survivant n'est eu le temps de réagir, un mangemort s'était jeté sur lui. Le Survivant se débattit et le masque du mangemort se déroba.

- Vous !!! s'écria-t-il en dévisageant le visage de Lucius Malfoy qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban peu de temps auparavant.

Mais alors que Lucius Malfoy allait à son tour lui jeté LE sortilège, il s'écroula sur le Survivant, mort ! Il ne comprit pas et lorsqu'une main vint pour l'aider à se relever, Harry Potter regarda son propriétaire et se déroba pour se battre.

- Arrête _Potter_ ! J'ai changé de camp !

- Peuh !! T'as changé de camp à l'instant ?? Tu crois que je vais te croire _Malfoy_ ?!

Avant que Draco Malfoy ne répondit, un second mangemort vint les rejoindre.

- Draco, explique-toi ! s'écria la mangemorte.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire mère !

Narcissa Malfoy regarda son défunt mari, tué par son fils et se tourna vers le Survivant.

- Ava…

- Avada Kedavra !

Harry Potter n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et fixa celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie une seconde fois.

- Pourquoi… ?

Le blond retira sa cagoule rageusement.

- Pour toi ! Pour nous ! Pour tous les êtres vivants de cette planète ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir _le_ tuer !

Harry Potter se dirigea vers le centre de la bataille, se retourna et vit son ancien ennemi se battre pour leur camp, semant la cohut dans les rangs des mangemorts qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça, à cette trahison. Le blond se retourna et sourit au Survivant qui le lui rendit. Harry Potter continua son avancé et se retrouva face à son Ennemi.

Un duel acharné s'en suivit, les deux hommes n'arrivant pas à prendre le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'au moment où Voldemort entra dans l'esprit de Harry Potter. Celui-ci se figea. Harry Potter se remémora toute sa vie jusqu'à ce moment. Il revit le sourire de Draco Malfoy et il ressentit soudain une douce chaleur, Voldemort sembla se reculer dans sa mémoire, Harry Potter se concentra sur cette sensation qui l'enveloppa tout entier et fit disparaître l'intrus. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il vit avec stupeur son ennemi se tordre de douleur enveloppé de flammes puis disparaître ne laissant que des cendres. Leur duel l'avait terriblement affaiblit et il s'écroula mais une personne le rattrapa et le déposa doucement sur le sol.

_- Harry_ ! _Harry_, je tends prit, regarde-moi !

Le survivant ouvrit ses paupières et vit une tête blonde qui lui était familière et lui sourit ; il comprit réellement à ce moment quel était ce pouvoir qu'il avait au dépend de Voldemort ; puis refermit ses paupières.

Draco Malfoy regarda le jeune homme et comprit au fond de son cœur : « _Potter_ est mort ».

Fin du premier chapitre

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?? Envoyez vos reviews s'il vous plait !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Bon, bah comme vous le savez déjà, tout est à J.K.Rowling … mais, on peut toujours les lui emprunter (Grands yeux sadiques !!!)

**Auteur :** Liz Johins (lizjohinshotmail.fr)

**Titre :** Et après… (bon, je sais c'est pas très recherché, j'ai emprunté eh oui, encore un fois ! le titre du livre de Guillaume MUSSO

**Résumé :** slash HPDM, RWHG et …… GWDM

**Infos générales :** Romance et un peu d'action (c'était dans le chapitre1)

**Spoilers** : bah, faut avoir au moins lu les 6 tomes quoi que…

**Notes :** Ceci est mon premier slash et aussi ma première potterfiction alors soyez indulgent !!! (yeux de chien battu)

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent : **Draco Malfoy c'est rangé du côté du Survivant, il a tué son père et sa mère. Harry Potter a tué Bellatrix Lestranges, a combattu Voldemort, en est ressorti très blessé physiquement. Il se rend compte d'un sentiment très fort qu'il a envers son ancien ennemi.

Chapitre 2 : Le Collègue

Harry Potter s'éveilla en sursaut, il avait encore rêvé de _ce_ jour ! Il se souvint de toute la bataille et qu'en perdant connaissance, il avait lu dans les pensées de Draco Malfoy : « _Potter_ est mort ». Qu'avait-il voulut dire ? En se réveillant le lendemain au QJ de l'Ordre, il avait voulu le lui demander mais avait appris qu'il était déjà partit. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus revu. Harry regarda son réveil : 8h00.

- Oh merde !! Chui en retard !! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se dépêcha de se préparer et transplana au ministère de la magie. Il salua le gardien et se rendit dans le bureau de Kingsley.

- Bonjour Kingsley ! Ca va ?

- Très bien et toi Harry ? Pour une fois, tu n'est pas si en retard ! rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mmmm !!! Bon alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

- Ah oui ! Voilà, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais avoir un bureau, donc tu vas en avoir un !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais tu n'y sera pas seul, tu auras un collègue !

- Ca ne ma dérange pas !

- Bien, alors suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer ton nouveau lieu de travail !

Harry suivit son ami et entra dans une très grande pièce. Il y avait deux grands bureaux et des tonnes d'étagères. Il remarqua alors une personne qui se tenait devant la fenêtre magique. Il se retourna et ……

- Draco Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry surprit.

- Harry Potter ! répondit le blond calmement.

- Bon, eh bien je vois que je n'ai pas à faire les présentations à nos deux meilleurs Aurors !

Et Kingsley sortit du bureau pour laisser aux deux Aurors le temps de s'expliquer.

- Je ne savais que tu étais Auror ! dit Harry pour entamer une conversation.

- Mmmm !! Moi, je savais que tu l'étais mais pas que tu serais mon collègue !

- Si ça te dérange, tu peux le dire Malfoy !

- Draco !

- Pardon ?

- Mon prénom c'est Draco, Potter !

- Et le mien c'est Harry, Draco ! répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Très bien !

- Bon, on commence ?

- Ouais !

Et les deux anciens ennemis devenus amis se mirent au travail.

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Je sais, c'est cour, mais dites-moi ! Reviews ?

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont envoyé leurs reviews :

sista Malfoy : dslée pour le GWDM, c'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé, c'est bien Ginny/Draco. Et pour la fin de l'histoire, « héhé » il faudra attendre. lol

Eviliss : contente que ça te plaise, et je suis ton conseil, je continue ! lol

Malyca : la voila, la suite ! elle te plait ?

mambanoir : tu as remarqué !! « Potter est mort ! » mmmm, en fait, Draco pense ça par rapport à comment il le nomme, enfin, tu le verra dans un autre chapitre ! Patience !!  lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé général : **Draco Malfoy c'est rangé du côté du Survivant, il a tué son père et sa mère. Harry Potter a tué Bellatrix Lestranges, a combattu Voldemort, en est ressorti très blessé physiquement. Il se rend compte d'un sentiment très fort qu'il envers son ancien ennemi.

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent : **Draco et Harry sont Aurors et deviennent collègues de travail.

Chapitre 3 : Ginny

Harry travaillait sur le dossier des détraqueurs, à savoir s'il fallait leur donner à nouveau la garde d'Azkaban ou pas. Harry était contre mais il fallait peser les pours et les contres. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il travaillait avec Draco et tout se passait très bien entre eux, ils étaient complémentaires dans leur travail. Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra et se jeta sur Harry.

- Oh Harry !!! Comment vas-tu ? s'écria Ginny Weasley.

Mais avant que celui-ci ne réponde, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Hep ! Ici, c'est un lieu de travail et pas de débauche !!!

- La ferme Malfoy ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es jaloux ! répliqua Ginny.

- Moi ! Jaloux de Potter !

- Ben oui, toi t'es tout seul !

- J'en serais pas si sur à ta place Weasley !

- STOP !!!! hurla Harry. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oh mon chéri, je suis juste venu chercher Ron et donc je suis passée te faire un petit coucou !

- C'est gentil mais je travail !

Ginny fut vexée et partit s'en un regard.

- Eh ben, c'est le grand amour !!

- Oh ça va, hein !!

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas de vexer Harry !

- C'est pas grave Draco ! C'est juste que … non, rien, laisse tomber !

- Ok, mais si tu veux parler, je suis là !

- Merci !

- Ron Weasley travail au ministère ?

- Oui, c'est un Langue De Plomb.

- Hein ??? T'es sur qu'on parle du même Ron Weasley ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que je le vois mal garder pour lui tous les secrets des Langues De Plomb.

- C'est vrai, mais là il a plus vraiment le choix ! répondit Harry en riant.

- Il ne voulait pas devenir Auror ?

- Si mais quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer qui que ce soit, il a modifié son choix !

Soudain un avion en papier entra dans le bureau, Draco l'attrapa.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! dit-il en le lançant à son collègue.

- …………

- Alors ?

- Rien, c'est juste une invitation pour ce soir chez Molly !

- Ah !!??

- Tu veux venir ?

- Euh… t'es sur que je ne dérangerais pas ?

- Meuh non !

- Bon…ben…ok alors.

« Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir ? » se demanda Harry une fois devant Le Terrier, « Pourquoi ? »

Harry n'avait pas reparlé à Draco du fameux jour, mais cela le tracassait toujours. C'état grâce à lui qu'il avait pu _le _vaincre. Mme Weasley vint leur offrir et fut très surprise que Draco soit là, elle savait qu'il avait aidé Harry lorsque celui-ci s'était affaiblit lors de sa confrontation avec Voldemort.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que Malfoy fait ici ? demanda Ron.

- Je l'ai invité Ron ! répondit Harry sur un ton sec.

Le repas se passa très bien, tout le monde avait fini par appeler Draco par son prénom à la fin du repas. Au moment du dessert, Ron et Hermione annoncèrent leur date de mariage. Tout aurait bien pu se finir bien si Mme Weasley n'avait demandé :

- Et vous, ce sera pour quand ? Ce serait bien le même jour, cela ferait un très grand mariage !

Hermione regarda Harry en coin et celui-ci se sentit mal, il savait que Ginny attendait sa demande, mais lui commençait plutôt à penser séparation. Pour ne pas gâcher ce jour, il répondit :

- Euh, on verra !

Ginny sauta à son coup.

Dans quelle galère c'était-il fourré ?

Fin du troisième chapitre

Alors ? Reviews ? S'il vous plait, ca ne vous prend guère plus de 2 minutes pour m'en envoyer une !!! (et faut bien avouer que ca aide pour envoyer la suite !)

Je remercie très particulièrement Mambanoir pour m'avoir guidé sur le site car tout est écrit en anglais et que j'y comprenais rien !!

Merci aussi _**la**_ review « snif » :

Zaika : très contente qu'elle te plaise !! merci beaucoup !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Bon, bah comme vous le savez déjà, tout est à J.K.Rowling … mais, on peut toujours les lui emprunter (Grands yeux sadiques !!!)

**Auteur :** Liz Johins (lizjohinshotmail.fr)

**Titre :** Et après… (bon, je sais c'est pas très recherché, j'ai emprunté eh oui, encore un fois ! le titre du livre de Guillaume MUSSO

**Résumé :** slash HPDM, RWHG et …… GWDM

**Infos générales :** Romance et un peu d'action (c'était dans le chapitre1)

**Spoilers** : bah, faut avoir au moins lu les 6 tomes quoi que…

**Notes :** Ceci est mon premier slash et aussi ma première potterfiction alors soyez indulgent !!! (yeux de chien battu)

**Résumé général : **Draco Malfoy c'est rangé du côté du Survivant, il a tué son père et sa mère. Harry Potter a tué Bellatrix Lestranges, a combattu Voldemort, en est ressorti très blessé physiquement. Il se rend compte d'un sentiment très fort qu'il envers son ancien ennemi. Draco et Harry sont Aurors et deviennent collègues de travail.

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent **: Ginny pense mariage alors que Harry pense séparation.

Chapitre 4 : Une séparation douloureuse

Depuis l'annonce du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry ne pouvait plus travailler car Ginny venait sans cesse à son travail et ce malgré les pics que lui lançaient Draco. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quinze jours et Harry décida d'avouer à Ginny que c'était fini entre eux. En entrant chez lui, il constata que Ginny était à nouveau là.

- Oh mon chéri ! Tu as l'air terriblement fatigué !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Peut-être parce que je doit te supporter toute la journée ! rajouta-il en marmonnant.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis mon amour ?

- Euh……

Harry avait réfléchi toute la journée à la meilleure façon de le lui annoncer mais devant le fait à accomplir, il ne su quoi répondre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny qui vit bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

Harry se lança :

- Jcroiqujtaimplu ! « Bravo, c'est réussi » pensa-t-il.

- Hein ?

« Respire, inspire !! »

- Je crois que je ne t'aime plus !

- PARDON !?!?!?!?!?!?

- Je ….

- Oh merci, ça j'ai très bien compris ! s'emporta Ginny, la tête aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- …………

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer !!

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle n'étaient que de l'amitié. Après une bonne heure, lorsque celle-ci partit de l'appartement, il lui sembla que Ginny avait plutôt bien prit la chose ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait !!

Fin du chapitre 4

Je sais que c'est cours mais bon, ca vous plait toujours ? Je continue ou pas ?? Reviews ??? A bientôt !

Merci pour vos reviews :

- christian : Merci bocou ! t'as raison, ce site est génial !

- Al'Mevera : Mmmm, que dire! Tu as tout à fait raison pour Draco! Tu es la première à l'avoir trouvé! Félicitation, tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux tellement chui contente! (euh, enfin, dans la mesure du possible bien sur! lol) et puis, je peux bien te le dire, Ginny c'est un des perso de JKR que j'aime le moins (va savoir pk??) Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant!!

- Mambanoir : je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

- vansita : merci bocou, et la suite, elle te pait toujours autant ?

Petit PS : je reviens en France ce lundi et je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant la rentrée du 4 septembre !! Dslée et à bientôt !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé général : **Draco Malfoy c'est rangé du côté du Survivant, il a tué son père et sa mère. Harry Potter a tué Bellatrix Lestranges, a combattu Voldemort, en est ressorti très blessé physiquement. Il se rend compte d'un sentiment très fort qu'il envers son ancien ennemi. Draco et Harry sont Aurors et deviennent collègues de travail. Ginny pense mariage alors que Harry pense séparation.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry annonce à Ginny qu'il la quitte et elle semble le prendre plutôt bien !

Chapitre 5 : Jalousie.

Le lendemain, Harry arriva à son bureau se disant que Ginny était vraiment une bonne amie. La matinée se déroula très bien jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Harry et Draco avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble dans le bureau. Soudain, Ginny entra :

- Bonjour Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle s'approcha de Draco et lui susurra :

- Salut Drake !

Celui-ci cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son sandwich. Il se reprit et répondit :

- Salut !

- Comment vas-tu ?

Et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant une heure en ignorant totalement Harry, puis Ginny partit en embrassant Draco sur la joue et en ne jetant aucun regard à Harry.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Draco.

- Non, je lui ai dit qu'hier, entre nous deux, c'était fini.

- Oohh !!!

Harry le regarda en coin :

- Elle te plait ?

- Faut qu'on se remette au travail Harry !

- Répond-moi !! elle te plait ? redemanda Harry qui se demandait pourquoi il était en colère.

- Harry, répondit calmement Draco, si t'es jaloux, c'est que tu l'aime encore et que donc tu n'aurais pas du la plaquer !

- Je ne l'aime pas !!! hurla Harry de plus en plus en colère contre lui-même d'être … en colère.

- Mmmm !!

Par la suite, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de toute la journée et certains pensèrent, surtout ceux qui étaient étonnés que le duo était devenu ami, que leur haine légendaire entre eux avait refait surface.

Harry pestait contre lui-même, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais de les voir tous les deux comme ca, ca l'avait énervé au plus au point.

Le lendemain, Ginny revint et faisait des avances à Draco et le pire était que celui-ci y répondait. Et qu'à chaque fois, Harry se sentait bizarre et énervé sans savoir pourquoi.

Tout les jours le scénario était le même jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Draco s'embrassèrent, là, Harry crut qu'il allait exploser et d'une certaine manière, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le couple enlacé et … il attrapa Ginny dont la bouche était toujours collée à celle de son partenaire, et il la balança plus ou moins violemment dehors sans tenir compte de ses protestations et de l'air ébahi de son collègue. Une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte au nez de Ginny, Draco semblant revenir à lui.

- Non mais ca va pas ?? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as fait ca !!?? cria Draco, le visage très rouge

- Faut qu'on se remette au travail !

- Nen nen nen nen nen !!! Le travail va attendre et tu va m'expliquer pourquoi ta …

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer !!!

- T'es jaloux !!! J'y crois pas !! T'es complètement jaloux !!

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !!

- Mais oui, et moi je suis chui nul eu potion !!

Ce que lui avait di Draco était peut-être vrai, se dit Harry, peut-être était-il jaloux !! Non, non, il avait bien réfléchi avant de quitter Ginny et il ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pourquoi s'énervait-il en les voyant tous les deux ?? Pourquoi était-il jaloux ??

Fin du chap 5

Alors ?? Pourquoi notre cher Harry est-il jaloux ?? Réconciliation de Ginny et Harry ?? Envoyez vos reviews !!!! À bientôt !

Merci pour vos reviews :

- Miss FeltonMalfoy : mais tout à fait, elle va vers Draco surtout pour rendre jaloux Harry et elle y arrive mais …


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé général : **Draco Malfoy c'est rangé du côté du Survivant, il a tué son père et sa mère. Harry Potter a tué Bellatrix Lestranges, a combattu Voldemort, en est ressorti très blessé physiquement. Il se rend compte d'un sentiment très fort qu'il envers son ancien ennemi. Draco et Harry sont Aurors et deviennent collègues de travail. Ginny pense mariage alors que Harry pense séparation. Harry annonce à Ginny qu'il la quitte et elle semble le prendre plutôt bien !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Ginny en veut à Harry et fait des avances à Draco qui y répond et Harry n'est pas insensible, il est même carrément jaloux !

Chapitre 6 : Découverte.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de mauvaise humeur, il avait fait un cauchemar et pas n'importe lequel : il avait rêvé qu'en entrant dans son bureau, il avait eu la mauvaise (mais alors très mauvaise) surprise de découvrir Ginny et Draco en pleine action sur SON bureau, pas celui de Draco, non, le SIEN !!! Sans gêne ! Et alors qu'il allait leur hurler de déguerpir, une violente douleur c'était manifestée dans sa poitrine et ………… et ……… et il s'était éveillé !!! Y a de quoi vous foutre en rogne dès le matin quand même !!!

Lorsque Harry entra dans son bureau, il eut la bonne (mais alors très bonne) surprise (?) de découvrir que son cauchemar ne s'était pas réalisé, Draco était _seul_, travaillant sur SON bureau à LUI comme tous les matins.

« Faut vraiment que je me calme » se dit notre brun.

Il salua Draco et s'assit tout en observant le blond, un truc le gênait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Draco et lui ne s'adressèrent la parole que pour des futilités concernant le travail.

La matinée se passa donc sans encombre apparent jusqu'au déjeuné avec l'apparition de Ginny.

Ginny entra en trombe dans le bureau sans frapper (comme à son habitude) et alla directement voir Draco sans un regard vers Harry. Au grand étonnement de Harry, Ginny se jeta littéralement sur Draco et l'embrassa d'une manière très langoureuse, mais le pire pour Harry fut de voir que Draco y répondit puis s'écarta légèrement de Ginny :

- Je t'ais déjà dit hier de pas faire ça au bureau ! dit le blond dans un souffle.

- P't'ête bien, mais hier tu m'as aussi dit de pas faire ça dans ta cuisine mais après t'étais plus contre ! répondit l'intéressée avant de lui reprendre la bouche du blond.

- Vous gênez pas ! Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là ! fit Harry, rouge de colère, qui se retenait de leur hurler de sortir du bureau.

- …

Draco se décolla de Ginny et regarda étonné Harry, ne comprenant pas très bien sa colère.

- Ca te dérangeait pas tant que ça quand c'était toi !! lui répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire de prédatrice.

- Et bien si justement ! commença Harry, ça me dérangeait bien plus que tu ne le crois !

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça et elle se leva si brusquement des genoux de Draco que celui-ci sursauta.

- Puisque je suis de trop ! Elle embrassa rapidement Draco et parti en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Je crois que tu l'as vexée !

- Et alors !

- …

- Et toi alors, tu sors avec ? demanda le brun à l'attaque.

- Tu m'as l'air bien curieux !

- Ben… C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami donc…

Draco releva un sourcil d'étonnement, il s'était attendu à une phrase du type « c'est mon ex, donc… » mais les propos et le ton du brun laissait entendre qu'il se fichait complètement de la jeune femme. Mais alors pourquoi est-il en colère ? se demanda le blond.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Non !

La réponse fut brève, sûre et rapide. Draco sut que son collègue ne mentait pas. Il allait lui demander pourquoi il était si furieux quand le brun posa :

- Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresses ? répondit le blond d'une voix glaciale.

Harry eut un frisson, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à son ancien ennemi et en même temps, sans savoir pourquoi, autre chose lui fit mal lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles.

Il regarda à nouveau Draco, celui-ci semblait aussi froid qu'auparavant. Avant qu'il n'ait pût retenir ses paroles, ses lèvres prononcèrent d'elles mêmes comme mû par une force invisible :

- Pourquoi m'avoir aider ce jour là ? Et qu'as-tu voulu dire par _Potter_ est mort ?

Trop tard ce dit-il, les mots étaient sortis et Harry observa alors les réactions du blond.

Celui-ci pâlit (on aurait dit un mort vivant, faut dire qu'il est déjà blanc de nature, lol ;p), cela ne dura pas longtemps car il repris sa froideur 'naturelle' et son visage reprit sa couleur 'normale' (bah, blanche très pâle en fait, lol ;p).

- J'ai jamais dit ça, moi !! déclara froidement Draco.

- Peut-être bien mais tu l'as pensé très fort ! répondit Harry sur le même ton, se disant que de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas !! Et franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dit une chose pareil, t'es pas mort que je sache !??! réplique-t-il avec mépris.

- Ppffff !!! En fin de compte, t'as pas changé !!!

Et sur ces mots, Harry sortit du bureau en colère sans remarquer que sa dernière phrase avait provoqué un trouble dans le regard gris/argent de son 'collègue'.

« Mais pourquoi je suis en colère moi ?? » se demanda le brun en marchant dans les rues de Londres, et ne trouvant pas de réponse, il s'énerva encore plus.

Sans même s'en être aperçu, il avait marché jusqu'à l'appartement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il hésita puis se décida, après tout, seule Hermione était capable de l'aider à se retrouver lorsque ses pensées étaient chaotiques. C'était elle qui après une grande discussion lui avait dit que peut-être ses sentiments envers Ginny n'étaient plus aussi fort que lors de leur 6ème année. Harry avait tout de même continué ses études en 7ème année bien que souvent absent car il cherchait les horcruxes et aidé de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il les avait tous trouvé (1) et après la chute de Voldemort, et une grande insistance de Ginny, il s'était remis avec elle mais la bête en lui n'avait pas réagit aussi violemment qu'en 6ème année. De plus, grâce à l'Ordre, Harry avait très vite sût en 7ème année que Draco avait été obligé, aidé par la torture, à devenir un mangemort. Draco avait dû s'expliquer après la Chute car tout le monde avait vu son revirement très intéressant car l'Ordre perdait peu à peu du terrain lorsqu'il avait eu se geste (donc, ce n'était pas à son avantage car le Lord était vraiment à deux doigts de gagner !! Faut dire merci à l'_Imperium_). Mais heureusement pour lui, Scrimgeour avait été contraint de démissionner et un certain Salentar, ancien auror, avait pris sa place quelques mois avant la Chute. Celui-ci était très compréhensif, il avait annulé une loi de Scrimgeour rabaissant les loups-garous, et d'autres encore et avait compris Draco en l'acquittant le jour même.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se trouva sur le pas de la porte de ses deux amis, il inspira un grand coup en espérant que Ginny ne soit pas chez son frère et frappa.

Ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit. Elle fut étonnée de voir Harry ici mais comprenant qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire, elle le laissa entrer sans poser de question.

- Bonjour Harry ! fit-elle une fois son ami entré.

- 'lut ! répondit celui-ci morose.

- Oh Harry !! Comment ça va vieux ? demanda Ron qui s'approcha du brun en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Hermione fit comprendre d'un regard à son compagnon que quelque chose clochait chez leur ami. Ron amena Harry dans le salon tandis qu'Hermione alla chercher trois tasse de thé (éh oui, on est en GB quand même !! ;)). Lorsqu'elle revint, Harry leur expliqua ses sentiments : il était certain qu'il n'aimait plus Ginny et il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé ces dernier jour. A la fin de son récit, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.

- Voyons si j'ai bien compris, repris Hermione, tu n'aimes plus Ginny mais le fait qu'elle soit avec Draco te gêne, tu t'énerves sans savoir pourquoi !

- Euh, oui, répondit Harry, c'est ça.

- Putain !! s'écria Ron. Comment ça a pu arriver ? demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione.

- ça, c'est la question à mille Gallions !! lui répondit sur le même ton sa fiancée.

Harry regarda ses deux amis sans comprendre, Hermione vit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- En fait ce qui te gêne c'est plus le fait que Draco soit avec Ginny que le fait que Ginny soit avec Draco ! (2)

- Je ne comprends pas Hermione ! C'est quoi la différence ?

- La différence c'est que… heu… comment t'expliquer ? bredouilla Ron.

- La différence c'est que tu es jaloux de Draco ! essaya de lui faire comprendre Hermione.

- Moi ? Jaloux de Draco ?? Je vois pas pourquoi !! Je suis certain de ne plus aimer Ginny !

- En fait… commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter.

- Oui ??? insista le brun.

Les deux fiancés se jetèrent un regard en coin, gênés.

- Quoi ??? s'impatienta Harry.

- Tu es de Draco ! (3)

- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu Ron !

- Tu sembles avoir un penchant pour Draco ! répéta un peu différemment Hermione, ne voulant choquer son ami par cette découverte.

- HEIN !!!! fit le brun sans comprendre. « J'ai du mal comprendre, elle n'a quand même pas dit que je … » Soudain son esprit intégra les paroles de son amie : TILT !!!

- …

- …

- C'est faux !!! Non, c'est complètement faux !! C'est pas possible !! Je… je… JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE MALFOY !!!!! s'emporta le brun.

Mais au moment où il hurla cette dernière phrase il comprit et ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de ses joues. Ses deux amis se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire pour aider leur ami. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en la secouant.

- Nen, nen, nen, nen, nen, nen, nen !!!!! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! C'est pas possible !! se répéta le brun d'une voix chevrotante et secouée de spasmes.

Hermione prit son ami dans ses bras pour le réconforter et Harry finit par s'endormir. Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour. Il était allongé sur le canapé et une couverture le recouvrait. Harry sourit en voyant un plateau avec des tartines sur la table basse car il savait que Hermione faisait toujours attention qu'il ne rate pas de repas. Ses deux amis étaient déjà partit travailler : Ron au ministère (Langue de Plomb) et Hermione à un interview (elle était journaliste pour La Gazette et en était devenu la rédactrice en chef, Harry la remerciait toujours intérieurement car depuis qu'elle s'était décidait à faire ce métier, il n'avait plus vu sa vie privée étalée dans les journaux). Il regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bon, il était encore en retard. Il prit les tartines et se prépara rapidement pour partir au ministère. Au moment où il transplana, il se souvint de tous ce qui s'était passé hier soir et son moral retomba au plus bas.

Fin du chap. 6

Désolée de pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je me rattraperais pour le prochain chapitres, promis !! Et j'essayerais de poster tous les jours maintenant que j'ai Internet !!

Alors ?? C'est bien ?? Reviews ??

(1) bon je ne les cite pas car je n'ai qu'une idée comme 6 horcruxes or j'ai une autre fic en vue où Harry est en 7ème année et les cherche, bien qu'elle serait très différente de celle-ci, je ne préfère pas donner mon idée… sinon, ça ferait un peu répétition!!Et puis pour Et après…, je ne pense pas que ce soit très important !!!

(2) je sais, c'est subtil hein !! lol ;D

(3) j'avais mis amoureux mais comme je ne peux pas le mettre en petit caractère pour accentuer le fait que Ron le murmure, j'ai supprimé le mot!

NB: j'ai quelque peu modifié les chapitres précédents! D


End file.
